


Truth or Truth

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: #16, Gen, NulisRandom2015, Parody, Random - Freeform, krik krik kriyuk, nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di bilik toilet, berhadapan, bertatapan, lalu—tolong, jangan konslet dulu.</p><p>"Aku baca fanfiksi gitu buat bahan fa—woy, jangan ngacir."</p><h5>#NulisRandom2015: Hari Keenam Belas</h5>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **vocaloid © yamaha corporation** ; i gain no profit from making this shit.

Setiap waktu senin sebelum penyiksaan batin dan fisik upacara bendera, Rinto dan Gumiya punya ritual bersama yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Di dalam salah satu bilik toilet, berhadapan, saling memandang dan—tolong jangan konslet dulu.

* * *

_Awalnya bukan apa-apa. Pada suatu hari, Rinto pernah punya niat jahat untuk sembunyi di bilik toilet siswa laki-laki agar petugas patroli (entah mungkin itu namanya) tidak mememergokinya meninggalkan upacara._

_Maka Rinto segera masuk ke salah satu dari lima biliknya secara acak. Sembunyi juga butuh perjuangan, tahu. Dari pertama pintu dibuka, kedua tangannya harus sibuk menutup lubang hidung. Terpaksa dia bernapas pakai mulut. Rinto rapopo. Lalu dia jongkok di tempat pembuangan tinja setelah bersusah payah menutup pintu. Mana kuncinya belum sempat digeser, pula. Dia merutuk._

_"Masa? Oh, sialan."_

_Rintu hanya mampu memohon kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar tidak ada orang di sekitar sini sampai upacara selesai._

_Namun entah doanya tidak terkabul atau ditunda dulu (karena katanya, doa yang tak terkabul itu adalah tanda bahwa yang diharapkan bukanlah kebutuhan. Eeeaaa), engsel pintu tiba-tiba terputar._

_'Siapa gerangan yang datang? Para patroli datang membawa kejutaaaan. Poin-poin sanksi bertebaraaaan. Cie yanh terus-terusan kepikiran,' kokoro Rinto malah nyanyi tanda pasrah. Ah, tidak ada hubungannya._

_Pintu terbuka lebar. "Ngapain kamu di sini?" kata laki-laki berambut hijau agak panjang._

_Rinto degdegan. 'Apakah ini yang namanya ... cinta pada pandangan pertama?' pikirnya ngaco. Atau mungkin dia belok, entahlah. "E-eh, aku lagi ... anu ... errm ...," katanya terbata-bata—tanpa semburat merah, sumpah._

_"Anu?" si laki-laki hijau memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"_

_Rinto tapi merasa tubuhnya panas. Inginnya berteriak, 'Saya bolos upacara, tahu?' Namun tahan, tahan, tahan. Jaga image di hadapan anak polos, oke? Oke. Cari alesan elit. "Ng-nggak kenapa-napa, cuma nyumput biar nggak upacara." Sialan itu mulut, malah dibocorin._

_Si laki-laki hijau menutup pintu setelah masuk ke dalam—tidak lupa menguncinya. "Aku boleh ikut nyumput di sini, ya?" pintanya. "Omong-omong, anu kamu emang kenapa?"_

_Rinto tepok jidat._

* * *

Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada hubungannya sama anu.

"Gumiya, bawa, 'kan?"

Si laki-laki hijau (supaya menghemat energi, sebutnya Gumiya saja) memasukkan tangannya ke dalam—kantong—celana. Benda lonjong digenggamnya kuat, ditarik, lalu dikeluarkan.

Jangan pergi, sumpah ini bukan humu.

Tadi hanya pulpen, jangan takut.

Rinto segera merebut pulpennya dari tangan Gumiya. Dipitarnya dengan cepat sambil berharap sesuatu entah apa. Putara pulpen terhenti ketika ujung untuk menulisnya menunjuk dia sendiri.

Senyum licik Gumiya muncul. "Hayoloh, jujur. Malem minggu ngapain? Tidak menerima jawaban seperti ngegalau sambil nge-stalk akun mantan—"

"Percuma. Nggak punya mantan."

"Oke, bagus. Jadi ...?"

Rinto berdehem seperti artis yang mau pidato ketika menang _awards_. "Tapi jangan disebar, ya? Janji loh," desisnya (dan Gumiya mengangguk antusias). "Jadi ... aku baca fanfiksi otp-ku yang yuri, rating delapan belas tahun ke atas, terus isinya lemon tanpa plot, buat bahan fa—"

Gumiya kabur. "Hari ini aku mau upacara, ya. Dah," katanya sambil ngacir.

"—nboyingan. Buat bahan fanboyingan kampret woy jangan kabur."

Lalu apa hubungan antara _flashback_ dengan inti cerita? Tanyakanlah pada ekor sapi yang bergoyang.

* * *

Di peternakan sapi; ekor sapi berhenti bergoyang karena takut dikepoin.

(Krik krik. Kriyuk. Krenyes. Garing.)

**Author's Note:**

> namanya juga nulisrandom. maaf kalau random dan gaje bangeeeeeet :"(


End file.
